utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Gate
Zero Gate 'is a mystical area, accessible only through Timeless Space. It acts as a point of origin for some of the strongest characters in existence, i.e. The Limiters and The Divine Core, groups working on opposing sides in relation to the Apocalypses. It lied at the end of the Timestream, marking that the world (or at least predictable flow of time) seemingly ends with Alypos's coming. After the battle between The Divine Core and Micoda, the Zero Gate was dislocated from its original location. Form and function Zero Gate is a zero-shaped, ecliptical corridor with marks of The Six Mights implanted upon its floor. It has an outer and inner access point, to Timeless Space and Lifemaker's Dome, respectively. It functions similar to an ordinary airlock, but with much greater impact. It focuses on preserving the incredibly powerful dragon asleep at Lifemaker's Dome, Alypos, which is the form taken by the true master of the area, The Divine Core. The symbols of The Six Mights are the final seals for Alypos's awakening, drawing energy from the Mights' tension. The energy field has been weakening with every Apocalypse, as each of them lessens the tension and begins the corrosion of a single seal (representing a Might). In reality, four withered seals (not counting those of the master's Mights, Infinity and Dragons) and the uttered name of the dragon itself were enough to awaken it from its slumber. History Near the beginning of the world, at The Second Meeting, Stormeye pompously prophesized that the Fourth Apocalypse would end the rule of Primal Entities. As his words rang ominous, this instruction rallied the spirits to enforce the announced fate. A single bright spirit emerged from among them, embracing the idea of fated Apocalypses as a dogma and gaining a following of spirits unlike any seen before. As The Second Meeting ended up shattering any hopes of unity between Primal Entities, a unifying force appeared. An invisible collectible of spirits sought to prevent the world's further segregation and the chaos which threatened to shatter the fragile and incomplete True World as well as the link it had with Other World. That collectible was dedicated to the healing and preservation of the world - fittingly called by their former equals as Will of the Universe. As the righteous form for a spirit lord was that of a dragon, the "spirit of Apocalypses" decided that the time for it would come with the eventual Apocalypses, and created a stasis for itself at the edge of the known universe. Within that field, it would lie untouched, monitoring only the relations between The Six Mights and thus, the balance of the world, while shaping itself the ultimate lordly dragon form. Will of the Universe detected the act that the "spirit of Apocalypses" had done, but it was too late. In its perfect stasis, it was beyond intervention - it would undoubtedly come and seek the end of the world, sooner or later. Through the use of an excessive ritual spell, the stasis was cast into dimensional abyss, hindering the rate at which the "spirit of Apocalypses" could draw energy from the spirits. The bond of the ritual would need to be upheld for long time to come, so Will of the Universe gave it all its energy, leaving itself in a trance-like state for millennia to come. As the stasis field of the dragon slowly expanded to form Lifemaker's Dome, the defenses made by the ritual spell adjusted itself to make the area impenetrable. An unbreakable gate stood as the entrance, and behind it were six seals emanating the extreme power of The Six Mights, to limit the threat of the seeker of destrcution for all eternity. It was millennia later that two warriors, Comet Brothers, were cast into dimensional exile by the horrifying ruler - Eternal Emperor. With that surge, they were sent to Timeless Space and began to helplessly drift along the Timestream. It filled their heads with the fate that was to come, 'foreseeing the moment of Alypos facing the hero Micoda. Having drifted to the end of the stream, Zero Gate mystically let the docile warriors in and sealed up again. Its actual debt was to the Timestream - a duo with such crucial information could horribly disrupt the flow of time, and their imprisonment was necessary to prevent that. Decades after the brothers' imprisonment, Will of the Universe had to respond to its nemesis's threat. The tension between the The Six Mights was reaching a dangerous low at which Alypos's appearance was no longer a distant possibility. An immortal being, known as The First Wave, or by the name Strethos, was created at Zero Gate. It was made in the image of man and used the Might of Infinity, reacting to its origin. Its mission, questionable as it was to others than itself, was to recreate tension between Mights. That would allow the awakening of Alypos to be postponed even further. Strethos eventually failed and perished, though the casualties in the conflict were disturbingly great. His conspiracy was exposed, not to mention that he drew power from other Mights than Infinity and lost his mind and gained a soul. Will of the Universe found this deeply concerning and initiated the mobilization of The Second Wave. It would be a two-man team to utterly shatter the balance of the world - any failure could lead to Alypos gaining its freedom. The team of Varrello and Bericard, known as The Second Wave, moved with precision, taking the soul of killed Strethos with them. These men, calling themselves The Limiters, sought absolute carnage to restore the tension. To that end, they didn't hesitate to use brute force and activated a horrifying curse - Curse of Infinity, invoking the wrath of Micoda itself. They went to Subterranean Eden at Other World and attempted to blow up the Seal of Regenesis, an unknown seal that Will of the Universe knew to have power to purge the entire Other World from existence. They were unprepared. Micoda and Welkere, vengeful victims of their curse's activation, entered the Subterranean Eden and started a fight against the new duo. Strethos aligned himself with the masters of Soul, but took matters into his own hands by uttering the name of Alypos, thinking that its emergence could not be as bad as fathomed. The dragon rose from its dome beyond the ancient gate and roared, inflicting catastrophic wounds to the masters of the Might of Soul. '''Micoda and Welkere had their souls explode and form massive volcanic structures around their coma-bound souls. ''(Utopia XXXIII)'' The two were trapped for over sixty years, with Alypos ruling the First Universe. Will of the Universe sought to change that, and opened Zero Gate to allow Comet Brothers to join the fight. Their aid alongside the eventual return of the masters of Soul shattered the dragon and forced The Divine Core to retreat to where it had slumbered. Like the other Limiters, Third Wave, consisting of but a single operative, spawned here as Will of the Universe wished. Its mission was to destroy Zero Gate for others to come and destroy the core of Alypos lying within. However, a strange force absorbed the being before it could start the task, carrying its egg over astral winds to its destination and merging with it. ''(Utopia XXXIV)'' After Micoda succeeded in defeating the enigmatic Third Wave, it revealed itself to have been a corrupt fusion of Neximar, the true Third Wave, and Seeker of Stardust, which was the Bleached One of Strethos. In his corporeal death, Neximar entrusted Micoda with his soul - the key to breaking the Zero Gate. As the defeat of Neximar was confirmed, The Divine Core melded its dragon form into one being with the Zero Gate. To an outsider, the gate seemed intact, but it was attached to the lower belly of Alypos. Simultaneously, the armies of Alypos arrived to guard its lair, headed by their new High Commander - Hedgeton. Micoda chose to confront the beast with haste, and had elite allies at his side to easily dispatch of simple masses of soldiers. Their trump card was to have Neximar open the Zero Gate, but the possibility was nonexistent - Alypos used the opening created by his counterfeit weak point to attack the peaceful worlds of its enemies with a heavy energy blast. The Grey Comet arrived to seemingly save the world from the fatal attack as the "Zero Gate had told it was his task". Neximar informed Micoda that the weak point of the dragon would be its nostrils, allowing access to its belly and the nest of the infinitely powerful Divine Core. It took a combined effort of The Grey Comet and Micoda to divert the attention of the dragon and allow Micoda to infiltrate its body. A climactic battle occurred on two fronts - Micoda challenged the core in its sleeping quarters while the dragon raged furiously and utterly wore out the combatants outside the body. Even as the core and Micoda (energized by Will of the Universe) seemed equal, The Grey Comet arrived along the same pathways to pacify the situation, insisting that "it was the will of the Zero Gate that they do not fight". The Divine Core felt belittled and angered of revelations that it knew nothing of and appeared to kill Micoda with his own sword, though he was weakened. The impaling sword cut the surface of his skin to allow dragonblood to seep into the Gate and act as a matter from which to reconstruct a fighter golem body. The golem slew The Grey Comet with a single strike from the picked up sword. Before it was over, Demicodas rose from the psyche of near-dead Micoda and converted his bestial energies into those attuned with draconine aspects. Essentially it meant the death of Demicodas. It allowed Micoda to regenerate and achieve an unparalleled Phase Six with his opponent's energies - a draconine yet humanoid form that slew the golem and attempted to leave in vain. The Zero Gate was crushed under the burning debris from the dragon shell of the core, but due to its impervious nature, remained intact. ''(Utopia XXXV) '''''The area was littered by a colorful sea of flames caused by everburning debris, which is called the Ethereal Pyre. Zero Gate was then acquired and moved by Catastrophe, who had received such orders from an enigmatic mastermind. While they attacked Micoda in Brave Realm, Spherisma took control of the Zero Gate and transported The Divine Core and its allies out of Ethereal Pyre aboard the Gate. The Gate then traveled to launch an assault upon Last Haven, which revealed how effective it was for hyperdimensional travel. The soldiers under their command attacked the realm, but found out that the master of the realm, Memoxara, was not present, as were neither her allies. Their assault was also short-lived because Planekeeper effectively diminished their attacks. Category:Realms